


"this will do," she said

by orphan_account



Category: The Sun Also Rises - Ernest Hemingway
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, i think i am very funny, it's not even midnight, jake is a steer, please do not read this, please end this suffering, this will do georgette said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jake and Georgette have a slightly different meeting than was seen in the book.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi I'm just upset that I have to write an essay on this book. these few sentences serve to make me feel better. enjoy

fuckfuckfuck Jake said as Georgette pulled him down onto the cafe table.

he kept yelling the word fuck. that is what I am here for silly, georgette said.

but I cant fuck jake cried.

georgette put up her middle finger at him.

this will do she said.

noooo he screamed. i am not a steer!!!

too late she said.

 

the end.


End file.
